Fallen
by LDeeLouise153
Summary: When Bonnie and Damon are captured by the light at the end of Home, their fate is uncertain, until they find themselves in the heart of Vilon, transformed into creatures that neither of them ever expected. First four chapters are really rated K or T minor swearing, but since it is still in progress, I do not want to limit myself. Right now, this is mostly about Damon.
1. Chapter One: The City

A/N: I am by no means endorsing any religion in this fic, that aside, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter One: The City

"I dont kno-" a blinding white light encapsulated him ridding him of all of his senses, and as the light began to recess he was very aware of himself and the woman whose had he had gripped like a vice. Waves of calmness washed over his being, and with each wave he became more and more drunk with serenity; becoming the purest form of himself. Damon without all the bad that has happened, without Katherine, without the hundreds that he had killed. The guilt that he carried with him over his years as a vampire, was lifted. Almost as if he had paid his dues. He looked out to find the owner of the hand that he held so dearly. His eyes locked on hers and reality set again. He was dead. And then that light which had held him so tenderly unnerved him, and shook him to his core. His pulse quickened, and palms became sweaty, and he felt very distinctively human. And like the shot that had killed him 173 years earlier, he realized who else he was without. He didn't try to speak, he couldn't.

It wasn't until the light began to fade that his panic settled, and he was able to see more clearly his surroundings. Still holding her hand he realized that they were standing on a city street.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked slowly, eyes wide absorbing the sight in front of him. Gold. A lot of gold, and sunlight.

"I don't think Hell…" Bonnie dared back, "though we probably shouldn't say that here."

Damon just stared back her incredulously. As if swearing was at the top of his list to worry about. They heard footsteps coming towards them, and by instinct Damon pushed her up against a door frame so as to remain hidden.

"No need to try and hide here. Everyone saw the light bring you in." A gentle face smiled at the two scared beings. "You must be very special to have gotten such an entrance into the city." Damon stood in front of Bonnie protectively, and continued to stare, speechless, at the woman in front of him. She laughed-really more so giggled as one does when watching a kitten or puppy look at you blankly. "I'm Ezra, you have nothing to fear, you're safe here."

_Safe._ The eldest Salvatore felt strangely _unsafe_ when she spoke the word.

"I promise no harm will come to you."

"Funny, we've heard that before and it's always been a lie," Bonnie spoke meekly from behind him.

"I know. But you're going to have to trust me-us." From behind her a man approached.

"Lugus, mates, and welcome to Vilon."

"Vilon?" Damon asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, the first realm of Shamayim." Ezra stated in matter-of-fact tone, and then her brows furrowed, realizing that the newest citizens had no idea what she was saying. "Haven't you heard of Heaven? Angels?"

"Bonnie I think they drank the crazy water," Damon whispered not so subtly behind him. Which apparently failed to amuse anyone.

"Do you know why my friend and I are here?" Bonnie asked, a little more confident.

"Well, I think it is pretty obvious," Ezra began, and realizing that it was _not _obvious she continued, "you're one of us."


	2. Chapter Two: Son of Light

Chapter Two: Son of Light

"I cannot be an angel. I'm a vampire!" Damon yelled, and paced and made generally huge gestures with his hands. "I have killed people. I have killed people for no reason, not even because I was hungry."

"Damon…" Ezra stepping in hands out as if she was trying to tame a rabid dog. "Damon. You're forgiven. You wouldn't have been allowed here if you weren't. Its over."

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP!" Damon shouted finally losing it entirely. "STOP ACTING LIKE HER!"

"Perhaps we take this inside," Lugus suggested, eyes flicking over to a group of approaching angels.

"Damon, come on," Bonnie pleaded.

They entered into a home that was immaculate, and much different from the outside. It was earthy, and to Damon and Bonnie it could not have felt better.

"This will be your place," Lugus said ducking around the low beams. Damon sunk into the furthest chair from the door, away from Lugus and Ezra. "Now who is this _her_ that my mate is acting like."

Damon continued to stare blankly looking at floorboard as if it were _her_ face, tears welling in his eyes. So Bonnie answered. "Elena...She was like his mate."

Damon stood and walked into the nearest room. He couldn't handle this. Brain overload. He had just held her hand as she looked at him panicked that she was going to revert to a human and die before he crashed the camaro. Her hand was warm, like her. All he wanted to do was be with her. Then he remembered not being able to come back to her. _He promised her_. His promise was shit now. He just wanted to return to her, like she begged him to do through tearful sobs.

Try as he might, he couldn't tune out the conversation going on in the other room.

"That's unfortunate. Did she disappear with the others?" Ezra asked innocently.

"No. She is alive."

"Why is he so upset then? His mate is living. Isn't that what anyone would have wanted?"

Damon shot out of the chair. Like hell he would be thought of as the selfish bad guy again. If he was really forgiven, he wasn't going to be judged.

"I'm glad she's alive! I'd die every day for eternity to keep each hair on her head untouched. Don't you dare think that I am taking it for granted that she's alive."

"Relax," Lugus attempted at calming Damon down.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, or how to act, or how to feel! Neither do you!"

"Ezra, why don't you take Bonnie and show her around the city. I want to speak with Damon one on one."

With that, Ezra nodded and grabbed Bonnie's hand as they exited the home.

"Damon sit-I mean Damon would you sit down." He stared long and hard at the angel in front of him before finally agreeing to reason.

"I promised her that I'd come back."

"And you're upset that you cannot keep your word."

"Of course I'm upset."

"Damon, I have a feeling that you're not going to want to hear this, but it is time that you start understanding yourself, and why you are here."

Damon stared, his eyes expressing what he was clearly thinking.

"You were born here. Bonnie was not. Her grandmother made a deal to spend some time working in the city of Shehaqim, for her granddaughter, Bonnie, to also be brought here with you. The second that you crossed over, you were never going back, whether Liv was there to finish the spell or not…..Let me explain…." Lugus took a deep breath, "Stefan is a doppelgänger, he was created out of magic. You are an angel, and you were created from light. From a biological standpoint, you and Stefan are not even the same species. When people like Stefan and your beloved die, magic must restore them. When people like you die, light must restore you. But unlike magic, light does not bend to wills of creatures. No one can control who light restores, and who it will choose to keep."

"I know that you're trying to help, but this isn't helping."

"If you would let me finish….You're a son of light, and that does come with some major perks. Beyond being allowed to live here, you are free to enter all 7 cities of Shamayim, you will continue to live for an eternity, light isn't destroyed, only changed. The biggest perk of them all is that you can visit Erets-_Earth_"

"I'm listening."

"You can see your Elena again."

This time, when light came and flooded the house, Damon allowed it to enter his being.


	3. Chapter 3: In My Head

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE: I ended up COMPLETELY rewriting chapter 3. I'm keeping the old one up, but this is the REAL one, and I will continue the story using this.

_**Bold italicized text means another character**_

_Italicized text without boldness is Damon's thoughts._

Reviews= Faster Posting. (More incentive for me to write)

Chapter Three: In My Head

"I'm listening."

"In due time, Damon," Lugus said standing up and exiting the home.

He felt as if he was left high and dry. _What the hell did he mean, _born of light. _How can you be born of light? I was human and then a vampire, no where was their light! _He began pacing back and forth until finally settling down on a bed that was in the room next to where he had hidden out when Ezra and the Little Witch had still been here. _Do angels even sleep?_ He laid there perfectly still, a skill he learned as a vampire, the only difference was that his thoughts wouldn't seem to shut up, and every time he would get close to shutting down, his thoughts would race to Elena.

_**I can't believe he made it back.**_

_What was that?_ Damon's eyes widened, he had no idea what was happening, but he could have sworn that he heard someone's voice very close to him. Standing up he began to go through his home at vampire speed. It was a strange sensation. His muscles loosed, his joints felt less stiff, even though, he never thought that they had in the first place.

_**When he became a vampire, I thought we'd never get him back. **_

_**Yeah, but he doesn't seem to remember anything before he became human.**_

_I didn't realize that there was anything _before _I was human…_

_**Gabriel said that he didn't think that Damon could come back.**_

_Gabriel?_

_**How interesting is that, his human mother kept his angelic name.**_

_What the hell is going on here? _He looked out the windows uncertain if he was going insane or if he had kept his vampire hearing. Not seeing anyone immediately out his door, he ran out. The sun felt weird on his skin, instinctively he checked for his daylight ring. _I wonder_….and when he removed it, the sun didn't burn him, yet the absence of the weight there was almost worse than a burning. _Too weird….that's better._

_**You'd think he'd adjust better. **_

This time he recognized the voice, it was Ezra.

_**Ezra, I don't think he has any idea how to be an angel let alone how to begin to adjust. **_

_**Lugus, look at him though, he's running around like a chicken without its head. He's not adjusting at all he's floundering.**_

_Where the hell are these people?_

_**We're angels, Damon, not humans. **_

Panic. Sweaty palms, racing heart, shifty eyes. He couldn't breathe anymore.

_**Damon, you're not insane, this is part of being an angel. It's a collective knowledge that empowers us partially. Go to your home, you will feel better. Also, try not to swear so much, wouldn't want the wrong person to hear you.**_

_I have questions. A lot of questions, and someone had better start answering them, or I'm going to lose it. I am keeping it together as much as I can, but all I know is that I broke a promise to my girl, I'm hearing voices, and apparently I'm some angel freak who became human. _

_**Damon. My name is Gabriel. Return to your house, and I shall come to speak with you, I believe that I can answer your questions far better than Lugus and Ezra. **_

Somehow he didn't feel so great about this visit, it was like Klaus rolling into town.

Review please :) 3 reviews for this chapter and I will write and post chapter 4 within 24 hrs of the third review!


	4. Chapter Four: Supremacy

Chapter 4: Supremacy

Damon stood perfectly still. Pulse pounding, the hairs on the back of his neck standing, sweat starting to form droplets at the crown of his head. The veins on his arm began to bulge, and he felt the same tingling sensation as the blood raced to his eyes, fangs dropping. A snarl welling in his chest waited to be let out. _Definitely not an angel there Salvatore._ The door knob turned and Damon braced himself for impact, even though none would come. Instead in walked a _man_ who carried himself tall and proud, and while Damon knew that there wasn't much he should fear as he looked at the man in front of him, he felt shaken besides himself.

"Honestly," said the indigent archangel, and then he waved his hand and all of Damon's vampire characteristics vanished. "You're already dead, you don't need to try and make it worse. Why do I _always _have that _effect_ on people? Don't answer that."

Damon simply stared unable to speak. It was like being in the presence of the CEO of a company that you were the janitor for.

"It's strange being an angel isn't it? Hive mentality and all."

_You can say that again._

"I can hear what you're thinking. So can everyone else who is _LISTENING INTO THIS HOUSE_!" The angel before him bellowed to what Damon realized was about 10 others just outside of his home. They rushed away. "Now, sit."

"This my house, I'll sit when I damn well please."

"Recall my comment from earlier, don't make things worse for yourself."

_Excuse me_!

"I realize that you have no idea who I am, but think of me as the ruler of the level of Shamayim that you are fortunate to be a resident of. With that, comes a certain level of respect that I require. If you'd like the answers to your questions, you will want to behave yourself."

"Why am I human?"

"You're not."

"I was! I still feel human. I don't feel like an angel."

"You still feel human because of being in Vilon. Vilon is Shamayim's roots, it should feel like Erets. You did not live here before, however, light put you here for a reason, and I don't have that answer. I do know that the further you enter into Shamayim, the less human you will feel. Should you choose to enter higher levels, the remnants of vampirism that you seem to have kept will fade."

"That wasn't my question."

"Damon, you don't remember your life before you were a human, yet do you?"

"No."

"Damon, you trusted an angel that you shouldn't have."

For a millisecond an image flashed across Damon's eyes, and he wasn't sure if it was his or Gabriel's thought. Damon finally sat down. "Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know."

"Then, what was I like?"

"To be perfectly honest with you, Damon, I hardly knew you. I've maybe talked to you ten times in our entire life. You didn't interact with the humans often like someone such as Ezra or Lugus, or even myself. You only went to Erets if you had a really good reason." He stood from the chair in what Damon guessed was the kitchen.

"You're not leaving?"

"No! Just-Would you walk with me? I want to take you to someone." Damon gave him a perplexed look before he continued, "there is someone who knew you quite well near. I'd like to meet with her before she goes to Erets for a Watch. Her name is Iofiel."

Gabriel didn't wait for Damon, yet like an obedient dog, he followed. It was strange, as they walked the streets, how the angels stared at Gabriel, it was a look somewhere in between reverence and fear, it felt odd to him, he, for whatever reason, could not bring himself to feel the same way towards Gabriel as they did. After a few minutes of walking Gabriel stopped at a tree. Two women emerged, their wings open wide, black and white like a stork. They then, bowed wings covering their faces at Gabriel. He then reached his hand out and touched each woman on the head and whispered something Damon couldn't quite make out. When they looked up, their eyes glowed of light and took on the color of metal. They mouthed something in a language that Damon could not understand, yet something inside of him felt like it was about to burst out. He then felt himself falling to his knees, while something felt like it pulled on his back. Pain. Fear. They filled his whole consciousness, until a burning from deep within his abdomen began to take hold. It was as if a million bees filled his head. All the while the tree, in which the two women now chanting had been behind, distorted itself. That is when _she_ appeared.


	5. Chapter Five: Beauty

Chapter Five: Beauty

A/N: I recommend for this chapter putting the song Don't Get Any Closer by Eluvium. It is the right tone for this part of the story. Life in Technicolor by Coldplay would also be a good choice.

Looking at her was like looking at water in a desert. It was as if light flowed its purest and most reverently within her. Yet he couldn't actually see her. She was wrapped in wings so illuminated that Damon could not comprehend the creature in front of him. He stayed bowed, only realizing that his own face was also covered, like the two women's. The wings that sheltered him were a dark brown/black, but had full blue and green feathers scattered. As he looked in his own space, it was if ever speck of dust was reflecting light, creating a million stars. He felt something gently touch them, and with almost a snap, the wings were behind him, and his eyes met the most soft grey/lilac eyes. She smiled at him, grabbing hold to both of his hands and helping him rise from his feet. He gazed, mesmerized by her, her long auburn hair cascaded in waves around her, ending just before the floor. Then, her eyes began to dim, and her smile faded, and turning her head to Gabriel asked, "Does he remember?"

"I'm afraid not," Gabriel said, almost saddened by the reality.

Turning back towards him, sharing Gabriel's look, which nearly broke Damon in half, she said, "Damon, I'm the archangel Iofiel, and I am relieved that you have returned."

_Hi? I don't even-sentences, Damon!_

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything…It's okay, Damon...Its okay." She whispered, gripping his hands, her expressions still soft. Damon without even realizing found tears pouring down his face. In that very instant, he collapsed into her arms, and her glorious wings wrapped around him, shielding him from the world.

_I don't understand. Why is this happening?_

_**Each angel is given a gift, and that gift seems to evoke an emotion out of every living thing. Gabriel is a messenger, and news scares people. Michael, is a warrior who exudes such confidence, that the armies he goes to help, feel it too. I am the beauty of light. I exist to show that light is in everything. This caused the light from within you to manifest itself, and most living creatures to weep, but it is nothing to fear. You are safe in Shamayim. Do you know of your gift?**_ _**Damon, you are the Tameness of light. Your very presence has brought darkness to its knees. You soften all things. That is your gift, and it is beautiful and good.**_

_How could that be me?_ _That sounds like the exact opposite of me._

_**It is true, and now they are woven in you, but I still feel the angelic light within you, and it tells me that you are good, and that you too will soften. Let us walk. I don't have much time before I must go to Erets. **_

Her wings retracted, and disappeared altogether, as Damon looked around him, so did his wings, and the reflected light too. It was as if everything had been reset to normal. Looking at Iofiel, he felt nothing. No surge of emotions like before.

"How are you back?" She asked amazed.

"I died to bring my brother back to life, and I didn't make it back."

"But, you were a vampire you should've stayed on the other side for eternity," she looked very puzzled her eyes shifting between Damon and Gabriel, mouth ajar.

"In theory, at least that was before the other side disintegrated."

"Gabriel are you aware of this?"

"Yes, Iofiel, we are aware. There was a resurrection that took place...several. It couldn't sustain the damage from it."

"And light brought you to Vilon?"

"And Bonnie." Damon said matter-of-factly.

"Who's Bonnie? We don't have a Bonnie." Iofiel looking very concerned focused her sight on Gabriel.

"She was brought here with him, her spot was ensured by her Grandmother, who is now working rather than resting peacefully in the garden. I have Ezra showing her the city and teaching her basic skills."

"So light created her?" Iofiel asked.

"I'm not certain. I know that she is one of us now. I could feel it in her. But it doesn't feel the same way that light does in someone like us," Gabriel gestured to the three of them, "I was quite puzzled myself, I am hoping that more will be revealed if she were to enter a higher level of Shamayim."

She stared in thought long and hard, before shifting her tone, "You remember nothing, correct?"

"Not even my wingspan." _Remind self to have a crisis over the wings later._

"Well Damon, what do you want to know?"

"You're not going to get all cryptic like that one over there?" Pointing at Gabriel.

"Haha, no." Iofiel smiled big, and her eyes crinkled with laughter.

"How did I know you?"

Her face dropped, her eyes locked, furious, on Gabriel.

"See I knew it! You're gonna get cryptic on me!" Damon said pointing at her eyes.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell him."

"I didn't think it was necessary," Gabriel stated trying futilely to excuse himself from any blame.

"Lying is forbidden Gabriel. You didn't tell him because you wanted me to tell him. I cannot believe that you would bring him to me, without him knowing. He couldn't even anticipate what it would feel like. He was a human for one hundred and seventy-four years for Pete's sake! How could you of all of us not understand that?"

"Hate to interrupt here, but you said you weren't going to be cryptic and this is all very _very_ cryptic to me."

"We know each other, Damon, because before you were turned into a human, we were _Paired._"

Hope you enjoyed it so far :) Keep reviewing! It certainly gives me motivation to write, and well feedback is always a good thing!


	6. Chapter Six: The Time Feeler

Chapter Six: The Time Feeler

His face appeared to go through every emotion, shock, anger, confusion, anger, before finally settling on nothing. Numbness would be easier. He had _wings_ and a _soul mate_ who he wasn't in love with and who made him cry at the very sight of her, and a girl down on _Erets_ whom he loved more than anything.

"I've never seen you so…"

_Confused, irritated, frustrated_

_**Human. You're so alive**_

Damon's stomach turned, _I don't think I'm ever getting used to this._ He sighed and resolved to play nice.

_**Gabriel, I trust that you will leave us be…..You feel like the humans I Watch. It is refreshing. I haven't seen you this way since you were softening Erets to prepare it for the humans. **_

She took his hands, and closed her eyes, and immediately he was in her head.

He saw himself on rocks, smiling back at Iofiel. He turned away from her, and with light, created grass. Iofiels gaze fell to the ground and touched the green leaves. It was hard and full of thorns. She looked at him and he nodded his head to her, and with light softened the grass. He worked his way across the land, softening it more in some places, creating a moss-like grass. He would occasionally pull the blades of grass and they would turn more stem-like, until finally they grew to be trees.

He then in the valleys created a liquid substance, water. "Io! Come see!" He ran to her grabbing her arm and pulling her. "Isn't it wonderful?" His eyes beamed. She then knelt down to the water, placing her palms on the surface she hummed, and the water began to glisten with light's reflection.

"It's perfect." She smiled-beamed really up to his face. Standing up now, she noticed that he began to pick up small rocks and crush them in his hands, until they were dust. And as the dust fell to the ground more small rocks began to turn to dust, until powder was all that was left at their feet. A beautiful soft, tan powder. He then began to rub his hands together, and when warm with friction, he blew softly through them, and the warmest breeze tickled Iofiel's cheeks.

A bird created by another angel, came soaring towards them, ready to fight. Damon's wings opened wide, and flapped forward, and the bird landed on the ground, beak snapping. "I can't seem to calm it, Damon," yelled the bird's creator. Damon placed his hand on the bird's forehead. "Be still little one." The bird listened. "You are of light, and you are good. We are of light and we are good." When the bird calmed and sat staring at him, he spoke again, "Go now, fly to the greatest heights, show your goodness to all." The bird took off quickly, wing's making little sound, yet as the wings flew in the sunlight, of of light's goodness fell onto Erets.

"You channel light the best," Iofiel said, walking towards him.

"Yet it is you who shows that light breathes through all things," he said this and closing the distance between he and her-

Iofiel dropped her hands.

"The rest would not matter to you anymore. Your beloved is Elena," Iofiel smiled, though it wasn't difficult for Damon to see that behind her smile, was sadness. He searched for the pieces inside him that loved her back, but they did not exist. She sighed, almost bracing herself for what she was about to say.

"I've Watched you, from a distance, while you were on Erets. I saw you grow. Protected you in the war. I saw your father slay you. I saw you turn, and light hide away in you. I saw you kissed by light in all of its forms. Each form that you touched you soothed. All the while leaving light, better than before. Damon, you are the best angel that light has ever created, and I hope that one day you will remember this, and that you'll remember us, but until then."

The woman in front of him turned from flesh to fire and light, and disappeared. In his hand was a blade of grass. He stood there silent and perfectly still for a little while not knowing what to do. He closed his eyes, _Gadreel_.

"Gabriel?"

"Chat all over?" He said sounding smug and then his tone took a beat when he saw Damon's expression, "is something wrong with you?"

"Is there are angel named Gadreel?"

"Did Iofiel tell you about one?"

"No. But I think I remember an angel named Gadreel. He made a bird. She showed me a memory but she didn't know his name. I think it is Gadreel."

"Of course you remember the grayest area in all of Shamayim."

"And of course you get cryptic."

"He fell, except for whatever reason light doesn't entirely cast him out."

"Why wouldn't someone like Iofiel, an _archangel_ know that?"

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this…."

Next chapter is going to start the climb in the plot. Get ready for the ride :)

Reviews make me write!


	7. Chapter Seven: Locked out of Heaven

Chapter Seven: Locked out of Heaven

Gabriel sat down, his wings spread around him.

"Talk about falling apart in a crisis! I don't know if you've noticed or not, but something is going on here!"

"Will you _shut up_? I'm trying to call the other archangels….oh and by the by, may want to prepare yourself for a lot of feelings." He then waved his hands and the familiar pull/pain in his back erupted. He fell to his knees, and the buzzing took over his head. His eyes opened and this time his wings did not cover him, instead, his shadow had two wings sprawled proudly out behind him.

"Look at me, Damon," Gabriel insisted, as Damon turned his head towards the archangel his thoughts were filled with an image of him. Only creepier and nothing like the vampire he once was. "You are going to have to start getting used to the idea of being an angel, especially around the other archangels."

"In the one hundred and seventy-four years I was a human/vampire for I never was afraid of myself. I've been an angel for what a day-?"

"It has been a lot longer than a day, Damon."

"I know but I don't remember any of it."

"That's not what I meant, I meant that you've been here for the equivalent of a human year already."

"WHAT? That is _impossible_!" Panic rushed through Damon. How long did dying take?

"Dying is instantaneous, things move slowly here. Now look alight, they're coming."

Before them appeared thirteen angels. Gabriel stood up, and brought Damon to each of them, starting with the tallest.

"Damon, Sandalphon, Sandalphon Damon. Damon, you may remember him as Elijiah-in the bible not the vampire that you hung out with." He was taken next to an angel whose gaze was ever knowing.

_**Damon, my name is Raziel. I wish to help you and Gabriel. We shall talk later.**_

"This is Raziel, a bit of a know-it-all but we love him just the same," Gabriel smiled shaking the angels hand, and then led him to the next angel. "Damon, this is Metatron. He is the only one of us who can take away light, so be nice."

"Damon, do not fear, I can only do that with light's permission."

"I am Jeremiel. You are Damon, son of Giuseppe Salvatore, born June 28th, 1839 brother to Stefan Salvatore, turned on September 25th, 1864. Murdered three hundred souls, one hundred in cold blood, repented for some not all, yet light graces you. Before this, you were quite gentle. I was very fond of you. Humanity made you very hard."

_Well that wasn't awkward at all…_ Gabriel took him next to the angels Haniel, and Azrael, whom were exact opposites. Haniel was kind and calm, while Azrael had many eyes, and was constantly fidgeting. Then he took him to an angel who was very quiet and shy.

"Damon, this is Camael."

"She misses you, and Caroline is worried about Stefan. They all miss you and feel your loss, even after a year and a half, but Elena believes that she will be okay. Sometimes she just that she loves you."

"I was hoping that you'd do that," Gabriel said sounding more relieved than ever. "Camael hears the prayers of those on Erets."

"What's wrong with my brother? Let me guess typical Stefan got all depressed and went into ripper mode?"

"No, Iofiel has been working hard to prevent that. He's sad. He misses you, but Caroline keeps him in check, and Iofiel, but they do not know that."

"I miss him too. How is Elena?" Damon spoke meekly.

"Elena is okay. It was hard at first, but things got easier. She lives in New York City now. It makes her feel closer to you. She hasn't killed anyone or turned off her humanity though she's come close. You are where she finds her strength."

"What about Ric?"

"_Alaric_….found a new bar, and has a seat waiting for you. Says that you did the same for him. He's okay though. I don't hear much from him, which I'm sure that you understand."

The next angel seemed like he was ready to jump out of his skin. "Relax Ariel."

"But I feel it in him. He's trapped."

"Ariel, Damon tames light, he should feel that way, do not make him have to tame you," Gabriel warned.

He then met Raguel, Chamuel, Uriel, and Raphael, before meeting Michael. Gabriel put his hand on his shoulder, and Michael returned the gesture. They stared for a while at each other, yet when Damon tried to listen in, all he heard was buzzing. Michael himself looked to be made completely out of light, and so when Michael looked at Damon confused, it was as if light was confused. It unnerved Damon.

"I am glad you are back in Shamayim, and I am sorry for what happened to you and to your memory, but Damon, I do not know of the angel that you speak of. If you could please let me into your memory, maybe I will."

Damon placed his hands on Michael's shoulders, and allowed him to see the memory that Iofiel had given him. After learning the memory, Michael turned to the other Archangels before him and said, "Does the name Gadreel mean anything to you?" All of them shook their head no. "Gabriel said that he was an angel who was banished to Erets, but had not fallen from light. Have you heard of such a thing?" Again all shook their heads no. "We will need to find our brother, and find out who banished him from our memories. Who desires to return to Erets to find him?"

"I do," Raziel stood.

"I think between Raziel and Iofiel on Erets you should be okay, should you and Damon return as well," said Michael to Gabriel.

"And what will the others do?" Gabriel questioned.

"Try and find out _who_ or _what_ messed with our heads." Michael stated with anger dripping in his words.

"Raziel, we should leave soon," Gabriel suggested.

"I'm prepared to leave immediately."

"Good luck, brothers," Michael said before the three angels had left.

They walked towards the tree which Damon had first seen Iofiel appear at. As they were walking, Raziel began to speak, "I have known something was wrong for a while. I wasn't sure yet what. In my memories and even now, there are holes in my knowledge. It feels wrong. Light does not even remember things. It wasn't until I heard you call us, Gabriel, that I learned what it was, however, I feel as if there is more."

"I do remember Gadreel, like Damon. Hopefully we can find him. He protected the garden, and then fell with Lucifer, but light did not abandon him. Instead it keeps him on Erets."

"How are we getting there?" Damon interjected.

"Just follow us," Raziel stated.

"I've trusted angels before, apparently, and it has blown up in my face."

"We were not that angel."

The two female angels appeared. "The portal is ready for you," one of them spoke, and in stepped Raziel, and then he disappeared, then Damon entered.

Keep reviewing! I have so many plans for chapters 8-10 :)


	8. Chapter Eight: Signaling

Chapter Eight: Signaling

When he opened his eyes, he was in a room lit only by moonlight. It felt cold and damp. Then Gabriel appeared behind him. He looked for Raziel. _Pews?_ That's when he saw the missing angel sitting down. He looked as if he were day dreaming. Damon began to speak, until:

_**Damon, don't. He's Signaling.**_

_I don't understand, Gabriel, what is Signaling?_

_**The Abbot is older. We do not wish to startle him by appearing in person right away. Raziel is entering his dreams, and letting him know of our arrival. When he awakes, he will welcome us, and then we can go.**_

_Why can't we leave now?_

_**Because, until we are embraced by a human, we are not corporeal, and no one can see us. **_

Raziel looked at the two of them and said, "It is done. He is on his way to us."

Into the sacristy walked, an old monk. He limped heavily down the aisle to the three angels. Looking out towards them, he opened his arms.

"Behold, for you are now in the presence of humans. I welcome you children of light to Erets."

Raziel hugged the man, and then became solid.

"From my dream? It is nice see you."

"There are two others. May they too pass?"

"Welcome," the abbot said opening his arms again.

_**You should go**_.

Damon listened, and embraced the old man.

"I do not recognize you. Announce yourself."

_**Tell him who you are,**_ Raziel thought.

"I am Damon.-"

_**Title as well!**_ Thought Raziel.

_I don't know it!_

_**Tell him this:**_

"I am the angel Damon, Tamer of Light. I come from the first order of angels. You do not know me or of me because Light veils my order's existence...because my order failed, and when they failed, they fell….I am the only angel who remains true to Light since-since the beginning of time."

"It is good to meet you, now, Raziel, you said that there was a third?" He asked his arms opened waiting. Gabriel embraced the man, but when he appeared, before immediately letting go of the man, he whispered, "You have nothing to fear, but I will scare you."

Gabriel was right, the man looked at the angel, and paled.

"I am Gabriel, I stand in the presence of Light. Rise to your feet. You have completed your duties for the day, now we must do the same."

_I'm one of the oldest angels, Gabriel, you could've mentioned that at any point!_

_**You're the second oldest angel ever created. Originally it was you, Lucifer, and Azazel. You three assigned everyone their gifts. Then Lucifer and Azazel fell. Now that you're the only one left in your order, you answer to only Light itself. **_

_It would be better to discuss this outside, guys. _Thought Raziel.

The three men thanked the abbot, and left the abbey.

The sun was coming up over the horizon, and the three angels stood silently, until Damon lost his calm.

"What else?" He snapped at Gabriel. The angel in turn played dumb. "What _else_ aren't you telling me?"

"Honestly, Damon! Are we really doing this now?" Gabriel replied exasperated.

"I wanna know what else you're not telling me _now_. Who screwed me over? What angel?"

Gabriel stared tight lipped.

"If you're not going to tell him, Gabriel, then I will." Raziel threatened. Gabriel remained silent, staring Damon down.

"It was Azazel."

"Why did I trust him?"

"Because, he was your friend, even after he fell. You are twins, born of the same light, and you refused to believe that he had betrayed light."

"So he made me human?" Damon asked.

Raziel coughed, and then said, "You have your answer. Now, we must find Gadreel. Gabriel, what do you remember of this angel?"

"Hello, Bonnie." Michael's voice echoed in the darkness.

"Why am I here?" She asked, timid.

"I need you to do something very important for the universe...I need you to protect something-rather some one."

"Who?"

"There is an angel whom needs to be guarded carefully. There is a group of angels looking for him and it is imperative that they are not successful."

"How do you want me to do this?"

"You'll figure it out. Leave now." She looked terrified, not able to see who was assigning her the job, "Oh and, Bonnie? Do not fail us."

It sent a chill down her spine, and with a deep breath and heavy heart, she agreed.

Not my favorite but needed to push through this one. Sorry for being SOOOOO late! Thank you and keep reviewing!

Best,

-L


End file.
